youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000 Film)
Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (promoted theatrically as The Grinch) is a 2000 American fantasy comedy Christmas film from Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment, based on the 1957 book of the same name by Dr. Seuss. It was the first Dr. Seuss book to be adapted into a full-length feature film. Because the film is based on a children's picture book, many additions had to be made to the storyline to bring it up to feature-length, including some information about the backstory of the titular character. Most of the rhymes used in the book were used in the film, though some were slightly changed, and new rhymes were put in as well. The film was directed by Ron Howard, produced by Howard and Brian Grazer and starring comedian Jim Carrey. The film received mixed reviews from critics, but spent four weeks as the number-one film in the United States. The Grinch is the second highest-grossing holiday film of all time with $345,141,403 worldwide, only behind Home Alone. Plot In the city of Whoville, everyone celebrates Christmas with much happiness and joy, with the exception of the cynical and misanthropic man name The Grinch (Jim Carrey) who despises Christmas and occasionally pulls dangerous and harmful practical jokes on them. As a result, no one likes or cares for him. The postmaster's daughter, Cindy Lou (Taylor Momsen), who's six years old, believes everyone is missing the point about Christmas. After finding him messing up the mail in the post office, Cindy Lou becomes aware of the Grinch's existence and starts to become interested in the Grinch and his history, asking everyone what they know about him and soon discovers that he has a tragic past. He actually arrived in Whoville by mistake due to a wrong wind when he was a baby and was adopted by two elderly sisters. Although he showed some sadistic tendencies as a child, he was not the cruel and selfish person who he later became. He was ridiculed by classmates (particularly by Augustus May Who, who is currently the Mayor of Whoville) because of his appearance and his love, Martha May Whovier, a much-admired Whoville beauty who was pursued by both the Grinch and May Who. Before he shaved his chin after remembering what all the kids said, he made a gift for Martha by smashing some heirlooms of the spinster sisters and machining them into a metal angel. When everyone saw the Grinch's face covered with shaving tape the next morning, due to cutting himself repeatedly with the shaver, he became isolated. He lost his temper, caused havoc in the classroom, and ran away to live on Mt. Crumpit. He never returned home and became an urban legend due to brief sightings. Cindy, touched by this story, decides to make the Grinch the main participant of the Whobilation to the great displeasure of May Who who reluctantly agrees after pressure from the townspeople who have been warmed by Cindy's generous spirit. When she offers an invitation to the Grinch, he turns down her offer. He gradually changes his mind, however, and arrives late to the proceedings, dressed in a stolen Alpine mountain climber outfit. But just as the Grinch is enjoying himself and is almost won over, May Who not only proposes to Martha in marriage, but also gives the Grinch an electric shaver as a bad joke. This causes the Grinch to lambast the Whos's Christmas celebrations for gifts they will dispose of later anyway, in the hopes of making them too ashamed to celebrate the holiday. He then goes on to ruin the party and upset Cindy Lou. The Grinch is pleased with his actions, but much to his dismay, he soon realizes that his attack does not remove the spirit of Christmas from the Whos and that they will celebrate the commemoration of the Christmas tomorrow (also getting out a spare Christmas Tree for the town square). Outraged with the idea of spending another Christmas alone in his cave, the Grinch, who's convinced that the Whos only celebrate Christmas because of their extravagant gifts, decides to steal all their belongings while they sleep. Creating a Santa suit and sleigh and running a test course that fails, the Grinch's burglary is successful - despite again being surprised by Cindy-Lou and having to fabricate an explanation as to why he is stealing the family Christmas tree. He forces Max, his dog, to pull all the stolen things when his flying sleigh runs out of fuel. The next day, the Whos discover the Grinch's scheme and May Who denounces Cindy Lou as the root of the whole catastrophe. However, her father, Lou Lou Who reminds everyone that they still have the Christmas Spirit the one thing that does not come from a store and that the principal meaning of Christmas is to spend it with family and friends, and not about giving or receiving gifts and putting up decorations. The people accept his speech and begin to sing. This scene explains why the Whos celebrated Christmas despite the theft of all the gifts. Cindy Lou went to Mt. Crumpit to find the Grinch. The Grinch reveals that he intends to destroy all the stolen gifts after he hears the Whos crying which he anticipates would be the result of his actions. However, he hears the joyful singing of the Whos. Frustrated at the failure of his plan, the Grinch realizes that Christmas means much more than mere material gifts. An insight that profoundly touches him and makes his heart grow three times its original size. However, the stolen gifts nearly fall off the cliff and the Grinch desperately tries to save them to no avail. However, when he realizes that Cindy Lou has come to wish him a Merry Christmas, the Grinch with enough strength to lift the gifts and Cindy Lou right over his head. After a long descent, the Grinch appears along with Cindy and the gifts, He explains the schemes and apologizes for his actions towards them. The Whos reconcile with the Grinch while Martha turns down May Who's proposal and decides to stay with the Grinch instead, much to The Grinch's delight. The redeemed Grinch starts a new life with the Whos and commemorates the Christmas feast with them in his cave. Cast *Jim Carrey as The Grinch, a green creature who always hated Christmas since he was an 8-year-old child. It was revealed in his origin that he started to hate Christmas after his school classmates laughed at him when he tried to shave his chin. Before Jim Carrey was cast to play as The Grinch, Jack Nicholson and Eddie Murphy were considered to play, but both actors were scrapped. *Jeffrey Tambor as Mayor Augustus May Who, Whoville's rude, arrogant, and judgmental mayor. He is revealed to be the school bully who picked on the young Grinch over his shaved chin, which motivated the Grinch to hate Christmas in the first place. He also denounces the Grinch every chance he gets and wants to have a Grinch-less Christmas. *Christine Baranski as Martha May Whovier, the Grinch's love interest and the romantic interest of May Who. She ultimately rejects the Mayor and chooses the Grinch. *Bill Irwin as Lou Lou Who, Cindy Lou's father and the postman of Whoville. *Molly Shannon as Betty Lou Who, Cindy Lou's mother and a rival to Martha May in a house-lighting contest. *Taylor Momsen as Cindy Lou Who, a young Who who thinks the Christmas spirit in Whoville is lost. (In this version, she is six years old, whereas in the book and TV special she was "no more than two"). *Kelley as Max the Dog and Frank Welker as his voice, who is the Grinch's pet dog and only companion on Mt. Crumpit. It is unknown how or when The Grinch got him. *Clint Howard as Whobris, the mayor's sycophantic aid. *Mindy Sterling as Clarnella Who, one of the Grinch's childhood caretakers *Jeremy Howard and T. J. Thyne as Drew Lou and Stu Lou Who, troublesome sons of Lou and Betty, and brothers to Cindy Lou. *Jim Meskimen as Officer Wholihan, the chief of police. *Josh Ryan Evans as an 8-year-old Grinch; his humiliation at school by May Who is what drives him into a hatred of Christmas. *Anthony Hopkins as the Narrator. *Bryce Dallas Howard as a surprised Who. *Ben Bookbinder as an 8-year-old Augustus May Who; he tormented the young Grinch, which then motivated the Grinch to hate Christmas. *Landry Allbright as an 8-year-old Martha May Whovier. She shows compassion towards the young Grinch. *Reid Kirchenbauer as an 8-year-old Whobris. Category:Holiday Movies Category:Live-Action Movies